What Can I Say?
by Lil Badger 101
Summary: "Friend. What exactly is on the checklist that determines if you are friends or not? Did I qualify as Greg's friend?" Nick's thoughts and feelings throughout 'Playing With Fire' - TwoShot
1. Chapter 1: Friends?

**A/N: Hey CSI freaks! I have written the first three chapters of my sequel to 'Baby Trouble' Whoop, Whoop! :) But I still want to get a bit more done before I start posting, so for now, here is a little Two-shot I've had in mind for a while. It's about the events of PwF but from Nick's point of view. If you have read my story 'I've Been There' then you'll know I explored it a little then. But I always felt there was so much more they could have done with that storyline, so this is my interpretation. Anyway I'll shut up now, here's the first part, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friends? **

I didn't see it happen.

I was somewhere else in the lab, Tox maybe, any way it's not important. I just remember hearing an ear-splitting bang, people screaming and a horrific smash. I thought we were under attack. I immediately stopped what I was doing and grabbed my gun, swiftly making my way into the hall. The chaos was terrifying.

There were people on the floor, people running around on their phones trying to get hold of medical assistance. I wasn't sure what happened but I knew it had only taken seconds. Some cops were warning people away from the area, the area being Greg's lab. Oh God. My stomach sank.

I spotted Sara slowly picking herself up off the floor. I ran round to help her. She had a deep cut on her hand from some glass and she was shaking, I don't think I've ever seen her nerves so shot.

"Sara" I said trying to get her attention as I grabbed her arm and put a hand round her back, slowly helping her up. She didn't look at me just looked down the hall mouth a gape and eyes wide open in fear. "Sara what happened? Are you ok?"

"Oh My God" she whispered and I didn't dare turn around to see what…or rather who she was looking at, but I had a sinking suspicion.

"Help me…" a small voice croaked. It was so hurt and pained that it sent a shiver down my spine. "Somebody please…help me" I slowly turned around to finally look at Greg crumpled on the floor.

He was lying on his side with his hands splayed out across the floor. He eyes were narrowed down to just slits and I could tell he was only just fighting consciousness. I looked back at his lab; the whole wall was nearly missing. I looked back at Greg too see he was surrounded by a pool of glass. Some of it had a gleaming red substance on. Blood. His blood.

Everyone else who was around seemed ok, only minor cuts and scrapes. But Greg…Greg looked like he could have lost the fight at any moment. Nobody was by his side. I suspected it was because there was nothing anyone could do for him until the Medics arrived, or maybe they were in too much shock and were scared they'd hurt him more if they moved him. But still, no body was there to comfort him.

"Greg!" Sara called and tried to run towards him but I pulled her back. She herself was injured and still in a state of shock, it would have done Greg no good to see her that way as he cares too much for Sara.

Grissom suddenly showed up behind Sara and me. He as usual was calm about the whole situation even though we still weren't sure what happened. Well, there had obviously been some kind of explosion in Greg's lab but we didn't know what caused it.

"Sara…" Greg whispered. I could only just hear him. "Nick…" my heart broke.

He sounded so weak and vulnerable. I couldn't stand seeing him alone any longer, I had to get to him; I had to tell him it would be alright. I handed Sara over to Grissom and started to run towards Greg but someone grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back. Warrick.

"Man, you got to stay back. The medics are here and they need space to work" he tried to reason with me but I didn't want to listen.

"No let go of me!" I pleaded, struggling with him, but I don't know why I bothered because I know exactly how strong Warrick was. "Greg!" I called as the medics started to rush in. His eyes painfully moved to meet mine for a split second before they closed completely, and I knew his consciousness was gone, I just prayed to God there was still a pulse. In that split second our eyes met, I had seen the pain and anguish and I wished I could have taken it away, even taken his place.

He was taken from my sight as medics swarmed around him. I desperately wanted to know what was going on but I knew the best thing for me to do was stay out the way for now. Warrick and I turned back to Sara and Grissom to see Catherine had arrived too. By this time everyone else had evacuated the lab and been taken to ambulances, we were the last ones left. I saw Greg get taken out of the lab moments later. Sara ran after him before anyone can stop her.

"Cath, Warrick I want you two to go with Greg." Grissom instructed. _What about me!? _I screamed in my head, I'm much closer to Greg than Warrick is…aren't I? But I knew I couldn't argue with Grissom when there is a job to be done. "I'll go check on Sara"

"But, what about me!?" I asked out loud that time, a little louder than I intended. "You can't just expect me to stay here and be useless! My friend's just been…" I stopped.

Friend. What exactly is on the checklist that determines if you are friends or not? Did I qualify as Greg's friend? I mean I talk to the kid and I'm the one who gave him nickname…but is that really enough to be _friends?_ Well, I did think I wished I could take his place, that's something a friend would do right? But would Greg do the same for me…I think so, he seemed very kind hearted. But I realised I hardly knew anything about him.

"You try and get started, find out what happened here?" Grissom instructed and left with Catherine hurrying outside.

Warrick gave me a sympathetic smile and patted me on the back; it made me feel quite degraded, like I wasn't as capable as the rest of them. I wondered if that' how Greg felt sometimes?

"I'll call as soon as we know anything" Warrick said reassuringly. "You can go see Greg later."

"Yeah…" I said uncertainly "Maybe"

Did Greg even _want_ me to go and see him? I was sure he'd have much rather preferred to see Sara or Catherine. They are definitely friends, but then I was starting to think Greg and I were just colleagues. He'd get better and he'd come back to the lab and I'd say I was glad to see him, but that would be it… wouldn't it? But I had this overwhelming urge to go to the hospital and see him, but I thought that might be a bit…well…weird and assuming of me. I mean I really liked Greg and I'd like to consider him a friend…but whether he felt the same was a different matter. If I went to see him, it might have been a bit out of place.

Moments later and I realised I was stood alone. Warrick left and I didn't even notice. Wrapped up in my own head as usual, it's surprisingly easy to get so lost in there. I folded my arms and slowly walked towards the DNA lab…Greg's lab…being carful of the glass. There was barley anything left of it, everything smashed, evidence lost. There wasn't a lot I could do without Grissom or Catherine's guidance.

It was weird steeping into the newly wrecked room. Greg always brought a sense of happiness to the place. Bouncing around without a care in the world, music playing loud not caring if it wasn't to everyone's taste. The way he smiled enthusiastically when we handed over evidence and proudly when he handed over the results. He made me laugh. And every time I stepped into that room, it made me smile.

But not anymore. Then I just stood with a worried frown on my face. How could this room destroy Greg when he has been so good to it? I couldn't imagine someone had blown it up on purpose. Who could possibly have the heart to hurt Greg and his goofy grin?

"I'll help find out who did this" I said to myself. "Even if we're friends or not."

And I went to get my things all the while thinking about Greg and praying he is ok…but that still didn't make me sure if I should go and visit him or not.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you want the next part? I don't even think Nick was at the lab when the explosion happened but for the purpose of this story let's just say he was :P Let me know if it was sweet or sucked! **

**P.S. I hope the Greg centred episode this week was good, can't wait to see it! **

**Please Review :) xx **


	2. Chapter 2: Just Say It

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeyy Sexy people, wop wop wop wop wop. ;) How have ya'll been? Staying out of trouble I hope! So as you can tell I am in a very good mood so I finish the story :D yey! As promised to ****McGeekLover ****;) I hope you likey this second part as much as the first! Bit's in italics are Nick arguing with himself :3**

**Forgot Again :P….Disclaimer: I own nothing of the CSI franchise.**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just Say It**

"Warrick!" I called as soon as he entered the lab again. I was just going to let him walk by but my mouth took over my mind.

It had been nearly two hours since Greg was taken away and for the best of that time I found myself feeling anxious and distracted. I just couldn't get Greg's small, broken and terrified frame out of my mind and I just needed someone to tell me he was ok. _Am I worrying too much? _ I found myself asking as I was getting really distracted from my work.

_Go and see him._

_I don't know…._

_What are you so afraid of? _

_Well it might just be too strange! I don't want to make Greg feel weird or uncomfortable. I mean we never hang out outside of work or anything and we don't know that much about each other. _

_Ok so you're insecure about your friendship…but if you weren't friends, then why would Greg have said your name and why does him being hurt bother you so much? _

_Well maybe it's not because I don't think we're friends. Maybe it's because I feel like I failed him. Maybe it's because I didn't try and help him…maybe it's because I'm not scared about losing a friend…I'm scared about losing a little brother. _

That was the first time I'd ever truly admitted that to myself. I did care for Greg like my blood siblings, just like I do for Warrick and Sara. From the first day Greg walked into the lab I could see how kind, fun and just generally how nice he was to be around.

I remember during Greg's second week and I caught Ecklie yelling at him and the poor kid was wide eyed and shaking. Something inside me snapped as I stormed over to Ecklie and yelled right back at him, defending Greg and saying he was still nervous and made one stupid little mistake. I don't know why I did it…it was just like my protective instincts took over, just the sight of the kid so scared and he'd been so nice to me and seemed a genuinely good guy. I just couldn't stand to see him being treated that way.

And I guess that's what happened when as I was running over to Warrick. My protective instinct were taking over again.

"How's Greg? Is he going to be ok?" I started asking before Warrick could even open his mouth. I was aware of how concerned my voice sounded but I didn't care. The concern was real.

"The Doctor's said his going to be fine" Warrick told me certainly and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "We left when Greg said he was tired to so he's getting some sleep. He's a little bruised and there are a few cuts and burns but they've all been tended to and he'll be ok in time."

_Yeah mentally_ I thought _but will he still be bouncing around with a smile on his face inside the lab that could have killed him?_

"He asked for you…." Warrick's words pulled me out of my mind_. Did he just say what I think he just said? _I shook my head to try and gain a clear focus.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Greg…he asked for you"

Well that settled it. Without another word to Warrick I quickly dashed passed him, out of the lab and into my car. _God why am I being so stupid? Of course Greg and I are friends!_ I thought angrily to myself as I drove to the hospital_. Stop being such a coward Stokes you know better than this!_ I nearly ran a red light because I was so deep into my thoughts.

I sat tapping my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel when a thought occurred to me. _What the hell am I going to say to him? _There was the standard how are you feeling but that would just be stupid considering the circumstances. _What do you say to a young man who was just on the brink of death? _That I was glad he was alright? I was but it just didn't seem like the kind of thing I would say. I couldn't tell him we'd found out what happened because we truly hadn't yet. Maybe I'll just start with Hey.

A beep from the car's horn behind me startled me and I continued to drive to the hospital. I pulled up in the car park and just sat gripping the steering wheel tightly. I looked at the building. Greg was in there somewhere hurt and wanting to see me and yet I was the one freaking out.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

_Damn it Nick you're a Texan, you're not supposed to be afraid of anything! _

_That's just a stupid stereotype and it's completely not true for me. _

_Whatever! Just accept the fact that Greg feels the same way as you do or else he wouldn't want to see you! Would he seriously ask for you specifically if he thought you didn't care or if he didn't care about you? _

_No. He's the most selfless kid I know. If he'd had seen Sara's hand I know he'd have insisted she see the medics before him. What if he's mad at me for not doing more to help!?_

_Right. You know that kid doesn't have a bad bone in his body. He never gets mad at anything even when he has the right to. So why would he start by getting mad at you?_

_You can never be too sure. _

_I don't think it's that at all. I just think you're scared because you think if you go into that room he won't be Greg anymore. He won't be _your _Greggo. Remember saying that? When you were defending and protecting him?_

_You're right. Screw this I'm going to see my friend…hell, my little brother. _

And with that I jumped out the car.

* * *

When a nurse brought me to Greg's room I stood with my hand on the door handle for nearly ten minutes. I could see Greg's slender frame through the window as he slept apparently pretty soundly. But by the looks he had been forced to sleep on his side because there was bandages on his back and a wire in his arm I was pretty sure was filling him with morphine for the pain. Poor kid. He was one of the least deserving people to have this happen too. The lab rat's job is supposed to be away from the danger of the field, but that was no longer the case.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and quietly slipped inside so as not to wake him, he could definitely use the rest. I stood for a while with my arms folded; even though Greg was asleep I still felt a slightly awkward atmosphere. I walked round the bed looking him over; most of his injuries were hidden, though from what I could tell they were quite bad. They made me sad because I hated seeing Greg so hurt, but they also made me angry because this never should have happened and we still didn't know how _it _happened.

Eventually I say down and just gripped the sides of the chair and watched Greg sleep.

_This is so weird. Maybe I'll come back later. _

_Oh for God Sake! You know damn well he'd wait for you if it were the other way round and he wouldn't even consider not coming to see you. Man up will ya and be the friend or bother you want to show him you can be. _

_Ok. Thanks, you've saved me from making a lot of stupid mistakes today. _

_You're welcome. Now stop having an inner monologue with yourself. Freak._

_Shut up you. _

A small groan snapped me back into reality. Greg's eyelids began to twitch and I found myself leaning slightly forward in my chair.

"Greg?" I asked gently_. Dammit._ I took a deep breath. "Greggo?"

Recognition spread across his face when he slowly began to open his eyes. "Nick" he said with a small smile and I can't help but smile too. "You came" he said happily.

"Yeah I did" I said still smiling, but then it faded. I knew I had to tell him the truth. "But I almost didn't" I confessed.

Greg frowned in confusion and seemed a little hurt by this; it made me feel really bad. "Why?" he asked in a quiet and slightly disappointed voice.

"Because I was paranoid…because I was unsure of our friendship status….but mostly because I…I was scared" I started fiddling with my hands then feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"Don't be…" Greg said quietly looking at me with worried eyes. "Don't be scared…you never get scared. You're tough as anything. I wish I could be as tough as you." God, he shouldn't have been worrying about me, he was the one in the hospital bed.

"Greg when someone you care about gets hurt all that stuff goes out the window. You're my friend and the thought of losing you…" I paused "you _are_ my friend?"

Greg frowned "Nick of course I am!" he exclaimed. "You are one of my _best _friends. You always give me great advice, you make me laugh and you stick up for me. Why the hell would you think I didn't like you?" I didn't know what to say but then Greg's face fell a little. "_You_ don't want to be friends with _me_ do you? You're just here because you feel sorry for me. I knew you just thought I was annoying and I followed you around like a lost dog." He looked down at the ground then and sniffed.

"That is one hundred per cent not true." I said shaking my head. "When I saw you, lying on the ground….it scared the hell out of me. I spent the rest of the day debating, arguing with myself, whether it would be right to come see you because I doubted how close we were. But I couldn't stop thinking about you and wondering if you were ok. I know you'd do the same if it were me. I just had to come and see you, to protect you from any more harm. I was scared that you wouldn't be the same person anymore. I care about you Greg" I didn't really know where that came from, it was just so unlike me. But Greg deserved to know.

Greg smiled. "God, you had me worried there" he said and I smiled too. "Thank you Nick, that means a lot. And I appreciate everything you've done for me. You made me feel so welcome and like I could talk to you about anything. And you protect from the big bad firing breathing monster… or Ecklie as he's more commonly known…" we both laughed. "You know when I called for you I saw the guilt in your eyes…" he started and again I looked at the floor, he can obviously read me like a book. "But you shouldn't be. I understand. If anything I was just making sure you and Sara were alright because I didn't see you before…" he stopped the memory already being too much.

There goes the selfless a kid again, he deserved better than this.

"So, we're definitely friends?" Greg asked quietly. There was a little worry and hesitance about it that suggested he was scared about the answer.

I leaned forward and put my hand on top of his. "Definitely" I said with a smile and he smiled back, I was so afraid I would never see that smile again, but there it was. "In fact…we're more than friends. We are brothers."

"Yeah…" Greg said with a nod of his head "yeah I like the sound of that."


End file.
